villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha was a character of the manga and anime series Naruto, and the older brother of the major protagonist that also turned villainous, Sasuke Uchiha. He was part portrayed as a major villain for the biggest part of the story with his agenda revealed after his death. He is voiced by Crispin Freeman in the English version and Hideo Ishikawa in the Japanese version. History Background On June 9th, Itachi was born to Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the Konoha Military Police Force and Mikoto Uchiha, members of the Uchiha clan who founded the Hidden Leaf Village alongside the Senju clan generations ago. Growing up in the Hidden Leaf Village, Itachi proved to a very gifted ninja, even at a young age, and rose above most of his peers. As a result of his talents, Itachi was sent into battle as a child soldier during the Third Great Ninja War where he was subjected to its horrors. Since that day, Itachi changed with the resolve to ensure that history would not repeat itself. After witnessing Kurama's attack on the Hidden Leaf while caring for his infant brother Sasuke, Itachi learns that his clan were secretly accused of the Nine Tails's attack and were moved to once section of the village. There, as he bounded with Sasuke who wanted to who be like his brother, Itachi finds himself sent to infiltrate the ANBU as a spy for the Uchiha who decided to revolt. However, Itachi informed Konoha's higher-ups instead as he and Hiruzen Saurtobi, the Third Hokage, attempted to settle things differently. But the actions of Danzo Shimura resulted with Itachi taking credit the death of Shisui Uchiha, a fellow Uchiha clansman against the revolt, becoming distant from his kin. This included his own family despite his father knowing he did not commit the deed. However, Itachi took a dark turn when Danzo issued the order for the entire Uchiha Clan slaughtered by his hand with the promise that Sasuke's life would be sparred. Having no other recourse, encountering Tobi who assisted, Itachi proceeded to murder his entire clan. With only his parents left, they accepted their fate as Itachi reluctantly killed them at their behest. By the time Sasuke arrived, desiring penance for his crime, Itachi use his genjeutsu to have Sasuke see a version of the slaughter that place his brother as a heartless murderer with wanted to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. With the image implanted, Itachi tells Sasuke to live in hate and become strong for the day they battle to the death. Though Sasuke attempted to kill him when his Sharingan activated, Itachi places his brother in a temporary coma before seeing Hiruzen and the other higher ups. While asking Hiruzen to ensure his brother's safety, Itachi threatens Danzo to honor his promise or he would expose the conspiracy before leaving Konoha a fugitive. However, still loyal to the Hidden Leaf, Itachi joined the Akatsuki to keep an eye on the organization and the threat it posed. Unfortunately, other than the gradual blindess side effect of his Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi contracted a fatal illness that he was been managing to contain so Sasuke can kill him before it does. Part I When news of Hiruzen's death reached him, Itachi feared that Danzo take advantage and used a mission with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki to capture the current Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, as a excuse to show that he is still alive and still a threat to Danzo. However, Itachi's appearance reached Sasuke as he ran to Naruto's location and confronted Itachi as he was about to capture Naruto. But seeing Sasuke still not strong enough despite his Chidori, Itachi pinned Sasuke to a wall and motivates him back on the path he placed him on before knocking out with Tsukiyomi. After he and Kisame are forced to fall back when Jiraiya overwhelms them, Itachi later attains the Akatsuki's meeting over the aftermath of Sasuke leaving the Hidden Leaf. Part II When news of Sasuke defeating Orochimaru reached him after aiding Kisame in capturing the Four-Tails jinchuriki Roshi, fearing his brother's drive, Itachi decides to put his plan in motion as the illness is beginning to win. Sending one of his Shadow Clones to Naruto as he was looking for Sasuke, Itachi questioned the boy's resolve even with the possible threat Sasuke would pose to the Hidden Leaf. Impressed with Naruto's answer, Itachi has a crow implanted with Shisui's eye enter the boy's body before leaving. By that time, another shadow clone of Itachi appeared before Sasuke to tell him that will have their final battle at the Uchiha Hideout. Telling Kisame to ensure no interferes, Itachi waits until Sasuke arrives. After an exchange genjutsu and a conversation about Madara Uchiha, Itachi reveals his failing eyesight and the only means to restore it is by taking Sasuke's eyes to obtain an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Once the conflict become more physical, using many of the abilities he gained from absorbing Orochimaru, Sasuke manages to use his Kirin ability to inflict major damage. However, with only his Akatsuki cloak burned off, Itachi reveals his own ace, the Mangekyo Sharingan's ultimate ability: The Susanoo. By that time, Sasuke lost much of his chakra as Orochimaru remerges through his Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu and attempts to steal Sasuke's body. However, Itachi has his Susanoo decapitate the snake's seven heads before impaling the final one that Orochimaru emerged from. From there, Itachi has Orochimaru sealed away with his Susanoo, removing the cursed seal from Sasuke's body. But the fight took alot on Itachi as he had a now powerless Sasuke back up against a wall as he stumbled closer to him, seemingly reaching for Sasuke's eyes. However, he instead poked Sasuke's forehead and smiled before saying, "Sorry, Sasuke… …But this is it" before he finally submitted to his illness and died. Despite his good intention, Itachi's hopes for Sasuke are ruined when Tobi later told Sasuke the truth of Itachi's reasons for betraying the Uchiha clan. However, the crow Itachi placed into Naruto would counter this event the moment Sasuke obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The Fourth Great Ninja War Itachi was later brought back by Kabuto Yakushi using the forbidden Reanimation jutsu to convince Tobi into a partnership for the upcoming war he declared. After parting with Kakuzu, Itachi carries Nagato as they discuss how they were brought for their eyes and are nothing more than weapons. The two later cross paths with Naruto and Killer Bee, wit Itachi amazed on the former now able to use Kurama's power. While forced to fight against his will, Itachi learns of Sasuke's actions after his death while pleading with Naruto not to reveal the truth behind the Uchiha clan massacre for the sake of his clan's honor. When Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, it caused the crow he placed inside Naruto to emerge and implant the command of protecting Konoha to override Kabuto's control over him. Itachi aids Naruto and Killer Bee in defeating Nagato before destroying the crow, so Shisui's eye would not fall into enemy hands. Telling Naruto that he entrusts Sasuke to him, Itachi tracks down Kabuto to force him in releasing the Reanimation Jutsu. However, Itachi find himself joined by Sasuke and eventually promises him to tell him the entire truth before they battle Kabuto together. The brothers were greatly outmatched until Itachi uses Izanami to trap Kabuto within his own mind. With their enemy disposed, despite Sasuke's objections, Itachi explains there is nothing left for him while stating it was a honor to protect their home a final time. Once using his genjutsu to force Kabuto to release the Reanimation Jutsu, seeing his brother still adamant of destroying Konoha, Itachi uses his sharingan to show Sasuke all of his memories. Telling Sasuke how things would have different if he never lied to him, Itachi tells him that he has no need to be forgiven but will be always proud of Sasuke no matter the path he chooses the moment after his soul returns to the afterlife. Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals Itachi appeared in the chibi spin-off Rock Lee & his Ninja Pals. He debuted in Episode 38, alongside with Kisame, arriving at the hideout. When Lee & Tenten saw him, they fully realized that the group they met is none other than Akatsuki itself, despite their stupidity. Itachi, upon seeing him, ask his other teammates who told him that Lee is a newbie recruited by Zetsu. Like Kisame, he also doesn't trust Lee so he use his Sharingan & placed Lee under a genjutsu, which is undone by Tenten so that he could keep up the disguise. Upon being free from the genjutsu, Lee then saw Itachi being covered with crow droppings all over his body. Later, after Deidara unintentionally started a fight among the group, Itachi unlike everyone else, tries to stop them from fighting, but utterly fails. Later after Tobi admits the truth, Itachi along with the rest of Akatsuki beat up Deidara for not telling Lee is a spy. Itachi makes a cameo in Episode 46, wherein Jiraiya classified him as a casual pervert, alongside with Sasuke & Yamato. In Episode 51, Itachi is briefly mentioned by his brother, Sasuke who teams up with Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. It could be hinted that Itachi could be possibly dead before the episode. Abilities Sharingan A talented and highly powerful ninja, Itachi was a prodigy, his intellect and ability blooming even at a young age. He had already graduated and became a Jonin at the age of twelve and gained the Sharingan at age seven. Itachi's main prowess came in the form of his mastery of the Sharingan, the infamous kekkai genkai exclusive to the Uchiha clan and can only be obtained through some emotional stress. The Sharingan is a dojutsu (eye technique) instantly recognizable upon activation as an Uchiha's normally black eye color becomes a blood-red, accompanied by a varying number of tomoe circling the pupil. As Itachi's Sharingan has been fully developed, he has a maximum of three tomoe. It allows the user to copy any type of jutsu that they see at least once and then emulate it perfectly. It also allows them to clearly see chakra flows, which is effective against most ninja. Itachi has only used the Sharingan for its latter ability, as he has never displayed any use of copying his opponent's moves. By killing his best friend, Itachi was able to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, the second level of Sharingan and a fearsome power. When activated, Itachi's tomoe in his eyes undergo a dramatic transformation. Mangekyo Sharingan Unlike the normal Sharingan, the shape of the Mangekyou is unique for every user, as his takes on a three-bladed shuriken. With the Mangekyou, Itachi obtains the use of three extremely powerful techniques: Amateratsu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. Amateratsu takes on the form of guided black flames, the most powerful stage of fire, that usually completely consumes everything in its path and destroying it, the only exception being Gaara's Shield of Sand, which Amaterasu failed to burn through or into, and is usually unavoidable as they are guided by the user's eyesight. Only A, the Fourth Raikage, has ever been able to dodge Amaterasu and his brother, Killer B, the Eight-Tails' host also has that capability. It burns for seven days and nights and cannot be extinguished by normal means. Itachi only uses this technique in the most d ire of situations, especially if his opponent is powerful. Tsukuyomi is a time-dilation genjutsu (illusion) that traps the opponent in an alternate, warped dimension that Itachi has complete control over. A favorite of Itachi's, he can ensnare his opponent in a nightmarish realm to induce realistic pain that mentally devastates the target. Though the genjutsu lasts for three days tops in that realm, it only takes place in the real world in the span of one second. Though successful activation often requires eye-to-eye contact, Itachi can easily bypass this by simply pointing at the target. According to Itachi, only someone with both a Sharingan and kekkei genkai can break this technique, however, a Tailed Beast host with a partnership with their demon is invincible even to this since their partner will break it for them, seen in the case of Killer B. Susanoo is the last ninjutsu Itachi ever uses. Unlike the previous two, Susanoo manifests itself as a creature rather than a primal force. It first appears as a skeletal creature engulfed in flames along with its user (though the user feels nothing). Like the Sharingan itself, Susanoo has to develop. As Itachi's techniques were fully developed, Susanoo assumed a full form, the appearance of that form differing with each user. Regardless of the form, Susanoo itself wielded a sword ( sometimes a bow and arrow) that was able to both hypnotize and permanently seal away anything it struck, an unfortunate event that Orochimaru witnessed first hand, though it ultimately proved ineffective again him as he was not really sealed at all. Genjutsu and Taijutsu Aside from his mastery of the Sharingan, Itachi exhibited exceptional prowess in all f orms of jutsu and intelligence. He is able to perform genjutsu and ninjutsu almost instantaneously, performing hand signs at an unreadable speed. He could conjure up shadow clones while at the same time using kunai and shuriken for easy counterattacks. He is also capable of easily countering any physical attacks attemptied upon him as not a single character in the Naruto universe was able to actually land a physical blow on him. His intellect allowed him to easily read, predict and counter his opponent's attacks with little effort. Personality After he massacred his clan, he became practically emotionless. A man of complete self-control over his emotions, Itachi only expressed surprise during battle if his opponent was stronger or caught him by surprise. Unlike most of the other Akatsuki members, Itachi did not display the more typical aspects as a villain such as arrogance. He treated his fellow Akatsuki members with equal respect. In fact he goes enough to respect and compliment his opponents for their aptitude and abilities. He is able to back up any claims he makes because he has the power to do so, rather than the result of an ego. He does not enjoy the sport of battle nor does he indulge in violent bloodbaths, rather preferring to hastening to end his battles as soon as possible. All of his supposedly villainous acts were all ruses to encourage Sasuke to kill him as he cared deeply for his younger brother. When faced by Naruto, he sees hope in the young ninja and entrusted him to pull his sibling out of the vengeful darkness he has embraced all these years. In effect, Itachi, although emotionless from the outside, was sorrowful and suffering from the inside. Appearance Itachi is tall, young man in his early 20s with long black hair in a ponytail that was usually hidden by the high collar of his black Akatsuki coat with red clouds, onyx eyes, and pale skin. One of his most identifiable characteristics are the lines running from his eyes from his cheeks and his Sharingan, which is almost always activated. Trivia *Itachi's name in Japanese means "weasel". *His favorite word is "peace". *His favorite food is cabbage and his least favorite is steak. *Itachi's "insane laugh" before he fight with Sasuke has become a least popular internet, as well as Sasuke's. *In the GBA version of Naruto:Path of the ninja Itachi could be fought after the game was finished. *Itachi and Kisame were also bosses in Naruto:Path of the ninja 2 **However the boss would have little impact on the plot,along with a battle with Shukaku ,Sasuke and Zabuza . Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Naruto Villains Category:Murderer Category:Ninjas Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Elementals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Illusionists Category:Double Agent Category:Revived Villains Category:Siblings Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Undead Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Brutes Category:Knifemen Category:Speedster Category:Humans Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Honorable Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Super-Bosses Category:Internet Villains